An Axe for Hiro
by Lalittledark
Summary: Alors qu'Hiro se fait de nouveau persécuter, une jeune fille lui vient en aide. Elle se révèle être la cousine de Maka, et ne pensait pas qu'en lui venant en aide, elle bouleverserait autant de choses ...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ^^, me voici donc avec ben ... une des rares pauvres fictions sur Hiro (en français du moins), le pauvre personnage en plus, il fait un peu débile mais il est gentil et mignon et personne pense à lui p'tit père ... Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir :)

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Sora est à moi !

- Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ça fait mal !

- As-tu vu l'état des courses qu'on t'avait dit de nous ramener ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on allait manger ça ? T'as plutôt intérêt à nous redonner quelque chose de potable demain ! Tu comprends, Hiro, il n'y a que toi qui sait bien le faire …

Les deux ricanèrent et envoyèrent un coup de pied violent dans le ventre du blond qui se trouvait au sol et qui hurla de douleur sous le choc. Il hocha du mieux qu'il put la tête et espéra que ce calvaire soit enfin terminé. Cependant, les deux imbéciles en face de lui n'avaient pas l'air apte à le laisser en paix … Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il entendit une voix de fille hurler :

- Non mais c'est une blague ? Relève-toi !

Pris de surprise et surtout de peur qu'il se prenne de nouveau un coup par quelqu'un en plus, il se mit sur ses genoux et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se tenait entre les deux autres et lui. Elle le regarda de ses yeux verts et se jeta sur lui. Hiro crut qu'elle allait le frapper mais bien au contraire, il reçu entre ses mains une hache.

- Fais ce que tu peux, mais défend toi s'il-te-plaît, dit la voix, cette fois-ci plus douce, de la fille.

Une arme démoniaque qui lui venait en aide ? Ceci lui fit chaud au cœur et sentit l'énergie lui revenir d'un coup. Il se releva complètement et sourit d'une manière malsaine aux racketteurs. Il leva la hache et leur assena un coup puissant, de sorte qu'il ne les avait pas tués mais qu'ils étaient sacrément amochés tout de même. Il ne préféra pas s'attarder pour voir s'ils allaient se réveiller et courut loin, très loin, toujours la hache entre ses doigts. Quand il fut assez éloigné, il posa la hache au sol et la jeune fille se retransforma en humaine. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hiro et toi ?

- Sora.

Comme le ciel. Une sauveuse qui tombait du ciel et qui s'appelait « Sora ». C'était vraiment exceptionnel.

- … Juste … Comment t'as su que j'étais un meister ?

- Ah ? Ben j'en sais rien à vrai dire … Ce doit être l'instinct féminin.

- Tu ne dois pas être d'ici, tu saurais qu'on me surnomme « le pire manieur » sinon, remarque, t'en mieux, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé sinon …

- Je n'ai pas spécialement trouvé que tu maniais mal, que tu n'avais pas l'habitude oui, mais de là à dire que t'es un mauvais manieur … Ceux qui te disent ça sont vraiment méchant …

Elle était passée d'un sourire aussi sucré qu'une barbe à papa à des yeux larmoyants de quelqu'un qui venait de perdre quelqu'un. Elle était trop mi-gonne.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait réussi à la soulever sans aucun mal, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi avec d'autres armes, sauf Excalibur mais tout le monde peut s'accorder avec lui. _Il avait trouvé une arme qui s'accordait un minimum avec son âme. _

- Tu as un endroit où dormir ?, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, n'ayant pas de réactions de la part du blond. Sinon, tu peux venir chez moi, je suis tout seul vu que je n'ai pas d'arme …

Il rougissait à vue d'œil. Sora se sentit craquer et accepta avec joie, de toute façon, elle était perdue et n'avait pas réussi à trouver l'appartement soit de sa cousine, soit de son oncle. Elle suivit Hiro jusque chez lui, à deux rues de là où ils étaient.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, elle découvrit un endroit propre, bien rangé et spacieux. En plus, il lui avait semblé avoir vu des fleurs sur le balcon.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, t'es à Death City pour Shibusen ?

- Et bien … Oui. J'ai ma cousine qui est là-bas et mon oncle aussi alors je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal de la rejoindre. Tu connais peut-être Maka et Spirit Albarn ?

Hiro était sidéré. Celle qui l'avait aidé n'était ni plus ni moins que de la même famille que la meilleure élève de l'école entière et du Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama en personne ?

- Vu ta tête, j'en conclus que oui, dit elle.

Et elle souriait encore. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de sourire et de raconter sa vie surtout, même si elle avait senti leurs âmes s'accorder un peu, le jeune homme qui était en face d'elle pouvait bien être un psychopathe pervers … Non, en fait, non. Pervers, peut-être mais psychopathe, non. Il avait plutôt la tête du client qui n'avait pas la vie idéale. Elle eut pitié.

- Tu n'as pas d'armes ? Enfin, je veux dire … En as-tu déjà eu ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Non … Des essais, oui quelques fois, mais ça n'a jamais marché … Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sora eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il avait les yeux aux bords des larmes. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il était parti. Il revient une trentaine de secondes plus tard muni d'un t-shirt et d'un short.

- J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir d'affaires sur toi, si tu es venue avec des bagages, ils ont peut-être été transférés soit chez Maka soit à Shibusen. Tu peux prendre ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé.

Elle prit les vêtements qu'il lui tendait mais voulut protester pour l'endroit où il allait dormir. Il n'eut pas l'air apte à entendre quoique ce soit. Elle partit donc dans la chambre qu'il lui avait indiqué, non sans l'avoir remercié et souhaité bonne nuit. Quand elle se changea, elle vit que le t-shirt était bien trop grand pour elle et que le short n'en était pas un, mais bien un boxer. Il avait dû se tromper. Elle le posa sur le bord du lit et se coucha.

Les reviews sont bien évidemment appréciées ^^ surtout que la suite est prête, il ne tient qu'à vous de me dire si vous la voulez ou non ...

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire "la r'voilà déjà celle-là". Eh oui, parce que "celle-là" a été très inspiré pendant son cours de philo (et même de la journée entière ...) et vous a donc concocté un joli petit deuxième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il sera à votre goût ... bonne lecture !

_Note : les personnages et l'univers (sauf Sora) ne m'appartiennent pas !_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut quelque peu compliqué pour Sora. En effet, elle eut une perte de mémoire partielle dû au sommeil encore présent. En se réveillant dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, suivit d'un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus et encore moins à qui appartenaient les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle fut prise de panique et tomba du lit, emportant les couvertures dans sa chute.

Le bruit alerta Hiro qui arriva presque en courant dans la chambre et comprit vite ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant la pauvre rousse sur le sol. Il entendit Sora se relever et un « aïeeeeeuuuuh » sortit tout en se frottant la tête. On aurait dit une enfant de dix ans. Il alla l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda si tout allait bien. Apparemment, oui. Ouf … Comme elle semblait sommeiller encore malgré sa chute, Hiro la laissa et sortit de la chambre.

Sora l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire, se remémorant les événements de la soirée précédente. Décidément, il fallait quand même qu'elle essaye de se réveiller plus vite, parce que là, elle était vraiment longue à la détente … Elle regarda l'heure inscrite sur le réveil posé à côté du lit et vit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Elle pensa d'abord à aller se recoucher puis se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle voit le directeur de Shibusen pour son inscription avant le début des cours. Elle soupira et se leva, piquant au passage un gilet qui traînait. En sortant de la pièce, une douce odeur de toast la titilla et la fit venir jusque dans la cuisine où elle découvrit Hiro en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'Hiro la vit, elle eut le droit à un franc sourire de sa part.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal tout à l'heure ?

- Non, ça va, merci …

- Tant mieux alors, tu prends quoi le matin ?

- Ce qu'il y a en général, tant qu'il y a du sucre …, répondit-elle simplement, avant de s'apercevoir de la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. Tout ce que tu as fait … Si c'est parce que je suis là c'est vraiment gentil ça, rougit-elle.

- Ben euh … Je savais pas ce que tu prenais alors …

Et ils rougirent comme ça tous les deux, plantés dans la cuisine, et laissèrent passer quelques anges. Jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Sora manifeste sa présence et que sa propriétaire daigne enfin manger. Ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Elle se goinfra de tout ce qui était à sa portée : toast, confiture, chocolat, lait, … Quand elle se sentit enfin repue, elle poussa un léger soupir de bien-être.

- T'es sûre que t'es pas plutôt la cousine de Soul ?

- Ben non pourquoi ?

Elle regarda la table et vit qu'elle avait réussi à presque gober plus de la moitié de ce qu'il s'était trouvé un jour sur la table.

- Flûte, j'ai encore trop mangé …

- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

- Ben si ! T'as même pas mangé le quart de ce que j'ai pris ! C'est pas juste !

Hiro lui fit signe qu'il s'en fichait. De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait pu avouer qu'il n'avait pas avalé grand chose parce qu'il était absorbé à la regarder engloutir la nourriture, la trouvant trop mignonne, elle et ses manches trop longues.

- Faut qu'on se dépêche si on doit aller voir Shinigami-sama, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, se leva, puis l'aida à ranger la cuisine. Ensuite, ils allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté pour enfin partir.

Aucun des deux ne sortit un mot pendant le trajet. En arrivant près de l'école, Sora se sentit tout de suite mal. Les chuchotements augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la tête que faisait Hiro l'en empêcha. Elle supposa donc fortement que les chuchotements qu'ils entendaient autour d'eux étaient très loin d'être glorifiants. Elle suivit Hiro jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Mais quand il lui fit signe d'y aller, elle refusa et le tira par la manche, obligeant Hiro à la suivre. Sur le chemin menant au directeur, Sora pensait. Elle pensait aux gens qui commentaient le long de la route.

- Les gens tout à l'heure disaient des trucs …

- Je suis toujours tout seul donc c'est normal qu'ils fassent un commentaire sur le fait que je sois avec quelqu'un et une fille en plus …

Sora eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase. Les gens étaient méchants à ce point là ? Alors que lui faisait si gentil …

- *Sniff*

Hiro sursauta et se retourna vivement vers une Sora qui pleurait.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

- C'est triste ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es gentil, je comprend pas pourquoi les gens sont comme ça avec toi …

- C'est parce qu'il s'est passé certaines choses que les gens n'ont pas vraiment apprécié. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va et puis j'ai l'habitude de toute façon.

- Mais c'est encore plus horrible que t'en ai l'habitude !

Hiro soupira. Comment fallait-il qu'il la console ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il s'approcha simplement d'elle et lui caressa la tête.

- C'est pas grave, tu sais, ça leur passera. Viens, Shinigami-sama doit nous attendre.

Elle essaya ses larmes et le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le directeur, celui-ci se jeta sur Sora.

- Ma petite Sora ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton voyage jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop dur.

- Oui, merci, ça va. Non ça a été.

- Bon, bon tant mieux. Comme tu le sais, le but de cette école est de former des armes et des meisters, donc as-tu trouvé un meister depuis la dernière fois ? Et combien d'âmes as-tu déjà ?

- Je crois que oui, dit-elle en se retournant vers Hiro. Et j'en ai actuellement cinquante deux.

- C'est pas mal. Et tu es sûre de ton choix ?

- Oui, Shinigami-sama.

- Bien. Donc tout est en ordre alors. Vous pouvez y aller.

Sora lui adressa un grand sourire et sortit du bureau avec Hiro. Il lui indiqua brièvement vers où se trouvait le prochain cours pour qu'elle puisse se repérer.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le fils du Shinigami en personne. Sora s'attendait à le voir en allant dans l'école de son père mais pas aussi tôt. Une vague de souvenirs la submergea ainsi que quelques larmes. Et elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de là où il était.

De son côté, Hiro n'y comprenait plus rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kid qui semblait plus dépité qu'autre chose. Il partit néanmoins à la suite de Sora.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à la chercher, il la trouva enfin sur le plus haut balcon de l'école. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui puis reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Hiro n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elle répondait déjà à sa question muette.

- Kid a été mon seul et unique meister jusqu'à maintenant. Il m'avait choisi parce qu'il me trouvait symétrique et dans ma forme humaine et dans ma forme démoniaque.

Il ne put que simplement hocher la tête. Ils partirent quelques minutes après rejoindre leur salle de cours.

Sora vit Maka arriver de loin, elle laissa Hiro rentrer en classe pour la rejoindre. Sa cousine avait l'air heureuse de la voir visiblement. Elles discutèrent un peu avant que Maka ne lui pose une grande question.

- Mais, au fait, tu viens d'arriver, tu ne dois pas avoir de meister encore ! Tu viens à la maison le temps que tu te trouves un bon partenaire ?

- C'est gentil, mais non merci, Maka.

- Hein ? Mais attends tu ne vas pas dormir dehors ?

- Juré non ! Les armes vivent avec leur meisters n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien moi, je vais vivre avec Hiro.

En voyant la tête de sa cousine, Sora eut l'impression d'avoir dit une horrible grossièreté.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais qu'il est vraiment nul ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de lui donner une chance ?, répliqua Sora.

- Oui et ça a été une catastrophe à chaque fois !

- Eh bien sache qu'il m'a maniée, et que ça a très bien fonctionné.

- Comment se fait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas … Nos âmes ont réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente je crois.

Maka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait pas mal de meisters un peu plus compétents dans cette école, et sa cousine qui, bien que Maka n'est jamais vraiment réussi à la soulever, était une bonne arme, il a fallu qu'elle prenne le pire meister ?

Le soir, Hiro et Sora rentrèrent à leur – à partir d'aujourd'hui – appartement commun. En entrant dans le salon, Sora eut la bonne surprise de trouver ses affaires. En revanche, elle se demandait encore où elle pourrait s'installer, il n'y avait qu'une chambre. Même si le lit était très grand, elle n'allait pas dormir avec son meister …

Hiro la regarda un moment tourner en rond autour de ses affaires. Il savait que ce qui la tracassait, c'était l'endroit où elle allait stocker tout ça et surtout comment allaient-ils cohabiter ? Il eut soudain une idée.

- Dis Sora, mon lit, c'est deux lits simples. Si tu veux, on les sépare et voilà.

Cette idée émerveilla Sora. Personne n'aurait à dormir sur le canapé à cause d'elle comme ça !

La soirée fut donc consacrée à l'installation totale de Sora. Chacun avait son lit de chaque côté de la pièce et chacun avait une armoire pour lui seul. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Hiro remarqua qu'elle avait remis le T-shirt qu'il lui avait donné la nuit dernière comme pyjama.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, entre les remarques des uns et des autres sur le fait qu'Hiro est une arme, les cours et un quotidien qui s'était tranquillement installé : Hiro préparait le petit-déjeuner, Sora s'occupait de la cuisine le soir et chacun s'était réparti une liste de tâches à faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se plaisait très bien comme ça et elle était convaincu que pour Hiro c'était similaire.

Mais une nuit, Sora se réveilla en sueur et en pleurs. Elle tremblait et avait le visage extrêmement pâle. Quand elle vit qu'Hiro s'était redressé pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle sauta hors de son lit et courut rejoindre celui de son meister. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. D'un geste instinctif, elle se colla contre lui et il put voir qu'elle possédait encore un de ses T-shirts. Ça faisait la quinzième fois au moins depuis qu'elle était arrivée qu'elle lui piquait ses vêtements. Il sourit intérieurement et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Depuis cette nuit, ils avaient rapprochés les lits, puisque Sora avait insisté pour dormir avec lui maintenant.

Bon j'avoue le chapitre est pas violent mais ça sera mieux la prochaine fois promis !


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ^^ et comme d'habitude, seule Sora est à moi !

- Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons voir si vous avez un peu plus progressé avec votre arme !, dit Sid. Vous pouvez vous battre contre qui vous voulez mais je répète : interdiction de tuer ou de blesser trop grièvement !

Les élèves avaient donc tous atterris dans l'immense gymnase que possédait Shibusen pour une espèce d'évaluation.

Sora sentait Hiro paniquer à côté d'elle. Il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas eu d'armes, il ne devait sûrement pas participer à ce genre de test, et les fois où une arme s'était mis avec lui avaient été un désastre, d'après Maka et Hiro en tout cas. Elle lui prit la main et la serra en signe de réconfort.

- Aller, ai courage, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant, non ?

Ce qui gênait sincèrement Hiro n'était pas le fait qu'il se fasse de nouveau battre et qu'il soit encore traité comme le pire des loosers mais que Sora ait ce même traitement par sa faute … Il ne voulait pas. Si cela arrivait, il était prêt à se séparer d'elle pour éviter que ça ne recommence.

Il sursauta vivement en entendant leur professeur donner le signal de commencement. Sora se matérialisa en hache et son meister l'attrapa au vol. Elle le sentit frissonner en voyant Ox se mettre en face d'eux.

- Apparemment il m'en veut toujours pour Kim …

Sora n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait : Ox s'était déjà jeté sur eux avec sa lance.

Hiro essaya tant bien que mal de parer, préférant battre en retraite. Il entendit la voix de Sora qui lui disait de se détendre et de laisser faire son instinct, le reste viendra tout seul. Il l'écouta du mieux qu'il put. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, quelques parades et avant qu'Hiro n'ai eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait réussi à mettre Ox au sol.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça irait, dit Sora doucement.

Plus personne autour d'eux ne bougeait. Ils semblaient tous sidérés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seule Maka avait remarqué un point important dans l'histoire : entre le début et la fin du combat, l'âme d'Hiro avait changé. Elle avait un peu grandi.

Quelques téméraires avaient essayé de battre Hiro mais n'avaient réussi qu'à atterrir au même endroit qu'Ox un peu plus tôt.

Sid déclara que le test était fini et qu'il avait vu ce qu'il voulait observer. Chacun arrêta le combat et se dirigea vers les douches.

Hiro laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Il se cala contre le mur et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sora. Il n'avait plus pensé à rien, juste laissé son corps faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était Sora qui avait fait ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement … Elle était une arme incroyable décidément.

- Alors Hiro, tu nous as oubliés ?

Deux gars à l'allure débile et méchante étaient devant lui et le regardaient, l'air mauvais, avec un sourire en coin. Il tomba les fesses au sol en sursautant.

- J'espère que t'as pas oublié qu'il faut que tu nous ramènes de la bouffe ce soir. Le frigo commence à être vide depuis que tu nous apportes plus rien. C'est pas normal ça, tu le sais, ricana l'un des deux abrutis.

- Et n'imagines pas une seconde qu'on est peur de toi juste parce que t'as réussi à battre Ox. Ton arme l'a fait pour toi, sans elle t'es rien, renchérit le deuxième. Et tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive de toute façon si tu fais pas ce qu'on te dit.

Hiro soupira et hocha la tête. Les deux eurent un ignoble sourire narquois avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps, Sora n'avait pas suivit les autres filles sous la douche. Quitte à en prendre une elle préférait le faire tranquillement chez elle et pouvoir mettre un des T-shirts de Hiro une fois propre. En sortant de l'école, elle tomba sur Kid. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle l'ignora et passa à côté de lui. Mais son ancien meister n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la plaque contre son torse.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?, lui dit il calmement.

- Loin de toi.

Il sourit et porta sa main sur sa joue. Sora se laissa faire mais le souvenir du jour où il l'avait laissée lui revint. Elle chassa sa main et recula de quelques pas, l'air déterminé.

- Tu m'en veux toujours, hein ?

- Oui !, claqua-t-elle. Juste parce que je ne suis pas assez forte, tu parles d'une excuse !

Elle préféra s'en aller, ne laissant pas le temps à Kid de répondre.

Elle prit le temps de rentrer chez elle et de se calmer comme elle le pouvait. Quand elle fut dans l'appartement, elle vit qu'Hiro n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle posa ses affaires et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. La douce chaleur la détendit instantanément. Elle somnola un moment, prenant plaisir à ce moment de relaxation. Quand elle reprit contenance, elle vit que ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle sortit, s'enveloppa d'une serviette et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était qu'Hiro rentra dans l'appartement pile à ce moment. Elle pensa d'abord à aller se cacher dans la chambre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Hiro n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi déprimé que depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

- Hiro, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hiro releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la poitrine à moitié dénudée de son arme. Il se mit à saigner du nez sous le manque d'habitude. Sora paniqua en voyant ça et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Hiro, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive s'il-te-plaît, ça commence à être inquiétant là !

- Va t'habiller.

Elle se stoppa net. Et comprit rapidement que le saignement de nez n'était pas dû à une action passée mais à sa partielle nudité. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et revint deux minutes après avec son pyjama habituel : avec des vêtements de Hiro.

- Là, c'est bon. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant.

- Non …

- Hiro, s'il-te-plaît …

- Des gars m'ont encore agressé, j'ai dû leur apporter leurs courses.

- Mais c'est pas possible à la fin ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de leur obéir comme ça, rien ne t'oblige à faire ce qu'ils te disent ! Promets-moi que c'était la dernière fois …

Hiro hocha timidement la tête.

Seulement, le lendemain midi, les gars avaient recommencé à le chercher. La seule différence était qu'Hiro avait pour la première fois dit non à ce qu'il leur paye de nouveau à manger. Un coup partit directement dans son ventre.

- Dis nous encore une fois « non » et c'est ta précieuse arme qui va en payer les frais.

Le soir, Sora apprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ? Ce n'est pas juste … Arrête d'obéir, ne t'occupe plus d'eux, ils trouveront bien un autre bouc émissaire.

- Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais … Cette fois-ci, ils ont menacé de s'en prendre directement à toi, alors si être soumis peut garantir le fait qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, je continuerai.

Sora craqua et se jeta en larmes dans ses bras. Hiro faillit tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa vite et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je te promets, commença-t-elle, qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. Dès demain, je vais te suivre de loin et dès que tu te feras de nouveau agressé, j'arriverai et on leur montrera qu'à nous deux nous sommes plus forts.

Il approuva ce plan. De toute manière, elle ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix.

Pendant quelques jours, les deux abrutis n'étaient pas revenus. Sora avait donc décidé d'arrêter de suivre Hiro et partit se balader un peu dans les couloirs de l'école en attendant que les cours reprennent. Soudain, un main l'attrapa et elle se retrouva violemment coller au mur. Les deux qui persécutaient Hiro étaient en face d'elle. L'un des deux tenait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une main et avait l'autre main plaquée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son.

- Tu pourras dire merci à ton cher meister quand on en aura fini avec toi. Sans sa démonstration d'audace, on aurait pas pu jouer avec une fille aussi mignonne que toi …

- Tu rigoles, j'espère, le coupa l'autre. Avec ou sans lui, on lui aurait quand même fait sa fête à cette traînée …

Sora écarquilla les yeux alors que les deux se souriaient mutuellement, comme pour sceller un accord. Que comptaient-ils faire d'elle ? Elle eut vite la réponse en sentant une main glisser sous son T-shirt et une autre main sous sa jupe. Elle essaya d'hurler mais l'un des deux plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et la força à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour que sa langue puisse rejoindre celle de Sora. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle avait une horrible sensation dégoûtante de morceau de viande qui tournait inlassablement dans sa bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche à ce que l'autre la force à ouvrir ses jambes pour qu'il est plus facile à atteindre sa culotte … C'était un vrai cauchemar. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle priait pour que quelqu'un passe par là avant que quelque chose encore pire que ce qui arrivait déjà ne se produise. Sa prière fut apparemment exaucée. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier non loin d'eux :

- Sora ! Transforme toi !

Elle obéit et se transforma en hache. Les gars ne prirent pas le temps de la ramasser, semblant être effrayés par la personne qui arrivait. Sora avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la suite. La personne laissa les deux partir loin et s'agenouilla près de Sora.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Sora se retransforma en humaine et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Celui qui l'avait aidé était Kid ! Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle fondit en larmes. Kid la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux – de façon symétrique bien sûr – pour essayer de la réconforter.

Un peu plus loin, Maka, Soul et Hiro avaient observé la scène finale. Maka sourit tendrement en voyant Kid et Sora.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se laisse faire avec lui, elle était amoureuse de lui pendant leur partenariat et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le soit toujours.

Elle partit à la suite de Soul, laissant Hiro seul. Du côté de ce dernier, il eut l'impression que le monde entier s'était écroulé autour de lui. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il fuit l'école. Il marcha un moment se sentant idiot d'avoir réagi ainsi alors que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il connaissait Sora, après tout, qu'était-il face au fils du Shinigami en personne ? Sûrement pas grand chose … Il tourna dans une ruelle assez sombre, sachant que celle-ci le mènerait non loin du parc. Il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui et se prit un coup derrière la tête. Le dernier souvenir qu'il eut fut un ricanement et une sensation de piqûre dans la nuque.

Voilà ! A la prochaine ;)


End file.
